


The Silver Flower

by Raikcaa



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Character Study, I do love me my magical girl, Magical Girl Transformation!, Zoe is very adorable, character growth!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikcaa/pseuds/Raikcaa
Summary: Zoe Blecher's first magical transformation! She's strong and very cute but also coming to terms with herself.





	The Silver Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Sleepless Domain fic! Its about Zoe becoming a magical girl and happy with herself because she should love herself! Zoe is one of my favorite characters, I hope I did her justice!  
> My tumblr is Raikcaa!

Zoe, a magical girl who had yet to fight, to go out and be brave. Zoe hadn’t even transformed or even figure out her powers. She was nothing like her sister, she wasn’t brave despite her efforts. She wanted to be brave.

Zoe decided to stay up late, but in her home. She didn’t know why, she wasn’t going out but she wanted to know what it was like being a working magical girl like Undine. She wanted to understand more of what her sister did. So Zoe stayed up late, looking out the window and watching for anything. She played music so she wasn’t bored. 

It was the middle of a really good song. One of Zoe’s favorite songs in fact when she heard a rumbling noise. She looked further out and saw a cloud of smoke a few streets away. She was scared now, a girl should be coming to handle it though. Hopefully. She was curious yet worried. Maybe a small beak wouldn’t harm anyone? She could watch from a distance and see the magical girl.

Zoe went out the window, she probably didn’t need to but she was worried her parents would worry for her. She needed to do this and didn’t want to scare her parents. She was very scared herself. Zoe crept along the side streets and alleys to the comocion, to the smoke. She got in line of side from it and watched. 

There was a monster! It looked like a goop of eyeballs and had a giant mouth with a crackled smile. Eyeball Goop, what else was Zoe to call it, was crashing into the road and into trees and facades of buildings. There wasn’t another magical girl in sight. Oh no! People would get hurt if nothing happened! Maybe Zoe could wait a few minutes till someone showed up but people were in danger! If only she were her sister! 

She was Zoe, that's all, nothing special but a little sister. She wasn’t Undine or Heartful Punch. She wasn’t strong or brave. She was Zoe. Who was Zoe? Maybe Zoe was something, maybe not strong or brave, maybe something else. Zoe could be kind or maybe clever. Zoe could be potential.

There was a flash of grey light. Zoe felt reassured, she was okay! She looked down at herself and saw something exciting, something new. Her hair was longer and curlier, the short mess it usually was had grown! It was beautiful. She had a crown of white and black flowers, trails of ribbon had been attached to the crown. Her new outfit was a fluffy grey dress, with embroidered flowers. A white bow was tied around her waist. She had wrist length black gloves with a small rose embroidered on her left hand. She was wearing black mary janes and ribbons like ballerina shoes! Zoe felt a new type of power, it felt nice and happy but also strong!

A new transformed Zoe ran to the monster! She was so excited until she realized she didn’t know what to do! What were some of her sister’s moves? What has Undine done? How could she do this?! But she could do this? She could protect the defenseless, why not? 

The monster was now looking at Zoe! No time to think! Zoe raised her hands and felt a rush of magic flow out of her hands. She was scared. The monster looked frozen and that's when she noticed grey vines like steel growing out of the ground and wrapping around the monster. Flowers started to sprout on the vines as the tightened around the monster and kept tightening, POOF. The monster was gone? The flowery-vines were gone?

She heard a cough, oh gosh the people! She scrambled towards the cough and found a little girl. She looked bruised! Zoe tried to shake the little girl but as soon as her hands touched the girl, small daisies grew from the bruises and POOF the girl’s bruises were gone. Zoe was so confused. She didn’t understand what was happening at all.   
“Thank you!” The little girl had a small but adorable voice, “You saved me!”  
“I-I um-”  
“Wow your amazing!”  
“T-Thanks”

More people started to come out of their homes, a few teams of magical girls came running from different directions. Zoe felt nervous again, this wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“You’re my hero Miss!!!” The little girl’s excited voice snapped Zoe back to reality, “What do they call you?”  
“I-I dont h-have a um-”  
“Can I give you one?”  
“I-I guess?”  
“You’re my hero Silver Flower!”

Zoe was Silver Flower. 

After that night magical girls heard talk of a new magical girl. Silver Flower. No one knew her identity. No one knew who she was but she was strong and brave yet kind and sweet. She was powerful! She could heal and attack. No one knew Zoe was Silver Flower.


End file.
